Trouble on Toy Island
by SonicLover
Summary: FINISHED Toy Island, the latest amusement park, is offering free tickets to random people. But is everything fun and games over there? First original TS adventure with myself included.
1. For All the Girls and All the Boys

MONDAY 04:32 PM - SUBURBS  
It was a lonely, uneventful afternoon. Jason, a friend of mine, was busy with F-Zero GP Legend, one of his favorite Game Boy Advance games. He was using his Nintendo DS to play it.  
RIRIRI! The phone rang, and Jason answered it. "Hello?"

"Why, hello! Is this Jason?"  
"You bet it is!"  
"Well, you just might be the lucky person to win a weekend cruise for two to Toy Island, the best carnival in the ocean! All you have to do is answer a trivia question correctly."  
"Yeah, yeah, cut to the chase. What's the question?"

"In F-Zero GX, name the fifth course in the first cup. Make sure to include the planet name and the course name."  
"Fifth course, first cup … that'd be Aeropolis Multiplex."  
"CORRECT! You win! The boat leaves this Friday at 5 PM. You'll be able to choose one companion whose gender differs from your own to go with you. The details will arrive at noon."  
"All right."

Whoever was on the other end hung up, and Jason ran to tell his parents. What he didn't know was that this would be one of the most memorable cruises ever, a cruise to …  
-  
Trouble on Toy Island

Author's note: My first original TS fic with myself in it. It's a third-season one. I like what Matthew does. This will be released at the same time as my version of "Queen for a Day", so you're going to have a hard time deciding which to read first. Of course, you could always read both at the same time …  
-  
Chapter 1: For All the Girls and All the Boys  
-  
WEDNESDAY 05:28 PM - SPIES' VILLA  
Our homework done, our chores finished, we sat down to relax on the big couch.  
I stretched my arms and accidentally punched Alex in the face. Alex fell over and hit heads with Clover, knocking her hairstyle out of alignment.  
Clover got furious and knocked Alex off the chair. Alex, in turn, kicked me, and the three of us got into a big fight. Somehow Sam got caught up in it.

The fight was silenced when Clover's X-powder rang. Clover stood up and put her hand on her other hand in a T shape. "Time out!"

Clover took out her X-powder and answered it. It was a phone call from Mandy. "Hello, Clover. I just wanted to let you know that I just got a job as a reporter for the magazine Fashion Weekly. Don't be jealous, it's not like you really had a-"  
CLICK!

"Good move, Clover," Sam commented. "Let's see what's on TV."  
"Fine with me," I told her. "I'll make the popcorn."

While I was waiting for the popcorn to pop, I decided to call Jason. I dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.  
"Hey, Jason. … Yeah, still hanging out with the girls. … Hey, I'm not doing anything Friday afternoon. Want to come over? … A cruise? Toy Island? Lucky you! How did it happen? … And you're an F-Zero master, so I know you got it right. Who are you going with? … Megan, eh? Yeah, you've been hanging out with that girl a lot recently. … Well, gotta go. Bye."  
I hung up just as the popcorn was done. I poured it into a big bowl and took it to the girls, explaining what the phone call was about. Alex grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV.

A commercial showed on the TV. There were many male and female toy soldiers on a shelf. Suddenly, they all burst into song:

"This is Toy Island, full of toys  
For all the girls and all the boys.  
The carnival is lots of fun  
So come together, everyone."

I liked the way the song was done. All the soldiers sang the first line, then only the males did the second, then the females did the third, then they all sang the last line, then they repeated the whole thing.

As the soldiers continued singing, a man's voice spoke. "Toy Island, an island carnival so magnificent it rivals Coney Island. Perfect for dates! Cruises to the island leave every Friday at 5."  
The man continued. "We're telephoning random people and asking them trivia questions every Monday to give them chances for free tickets for two! I, Dan Ti, the owner of Toy Island, guarantee that you'll love it so much that you'll never return home!"

I spoke up as soon as the commercial was over. "Ever get the feeling that there's a potential WOOHP mission staring you right in the face?" We laughed a little.

Clover adjusted her hair. "If you ask me, there is way too much hype over these stupid carnivals. I mean, even grown men and women go to those places!"  
"A lot of parents and children take it as a bonding experience," Alex explained. Sam's mouth was too full of popcorn to add any comments to the conversation.

At that moment, a cartoon came on. I recognized it: "Hey, check it! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is on! I think this is the episode where Yumi is hypnotized and switches from rock to opera!"  
We sat together and watched.  
-  
Nothing exciting yet, but as I said, "Ever get the feeling that there's a potential WOOHP mission staring you right in the face?" 


	2. Who's Going to Toy Island?

Trouble on Toy Island

Author's note: I'm anxious to get this story moving, reviews or no reviews.  
-  
Chapter 2: Who's Going to Toy Island?  
-  
SATURDAY 03:38 PM - SPIES' VILLA  
RIRIRI! I got a phone call, which I promptly answered. "Hello?"  
It was Jason. "Hey, Leo. It's me, Jason. Toy Island is awesome! It's divided into four quadrants: the main plaza, the board game area, the toy block castle, and the giant toy store, which imitates how a toy store might look if you were a mouse. It's all great!"  
"Do tell."  
"Megan and I are in Toy Tunnel right now. It's a special tunnel-of-love-type ride that you can enter from the castle. I think it's really- AIEE!"  
"Hello? Jason? Hello? Must be some kind of joke. He loves to kid around."  
I shrugged it off, hung up, and turned the TV on.

MONDAY 04:29 PM - SPIES' VILLA  
"I can't believe that Jason STILL isn't back from that Toy Island cruise," I said. "It's boring just lying around"  
Alex concurred. "Something needs to happen around here."

RIRIRI! My cell phone rang, and I answered it.  
"Hello? … That's me. … All right! What's the question? … Too easy. It has to be Amy Rose. … Okay then. I'll be there. G'bye."

I hung up. "Girls! I just won tickets for two to the next Toy Island cruise! Sam, what would you say if I asked you to be the person I went with?"  
Sam was ecstatic. "That'd be excellent! Leo, you're the best!"  
Clover and Alex turned their backs on Sam and me. I quickly explained. "Clover, Alex, I don't have anything against you. I'd take all of you with me if I could."

DING-DONG! I got the door. It was Arnold. "Hi. Is Clover in?"  
"Just a moment," I told him, then went and got Clover.  
Clover was not too excited to see Arnold. "Did you want something, Arnold?"  
"Well, yes, I did. I won a trip for two to Toy Island, and I was wondering whether you would like to go with me."

Clover's thought process went something like this: _Okay. I heavily oppose the thought of Arnold wanting to go on a trip like this with me … but then again, I guess I owe him a favor for the homecoming-queen thing … and I am a little jealous of Sam and Leo …_  
(The "homecoming-queen thing" is the Queen for a Day episode.)

"Okay, Arnold. I'm with you."  
Sam and I were somewhat happy, but Alex's mood dropped even more. Arnold left, closing the door behind him, and time seemed to stop for a few seconds. Then, we were WOOHP'd.

As soon as the heap of four teenagers was sorted out, and I found my pencil stuck in Clover's shoe, we looked at Jerry.  
"So, what do you want us to do today?" Sam asked.  
"Something to do with Toy Island, I assume?" I added.

Jerry answered promptly. "Why, yes. Not what you think, though. Do you remember Dinah? She was my assistant during that wrestling incident. You know what I mean, right?"  
(This episode is W.O.W.)  
We nodded.

"Well, after she lost her job at WOOHP, she got a job as a computer programmer. She happened to be one of the lucky ones who won one of those trips to Toy Island, and she chose me as her partner."  
"Wow," I said, "lucky you. I won one of those as well. I'm taking Sam. Another boy from school, Arnold, is taking Clover."  
Jerry laughed. "Well then, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a few gifts to make your vacation more enjoyable, courtesy of the WOOHP gadget labs. GLADIS?"

GLADIS gave each of us a bag containing some equipment as Jerry explained it. "You get 3D holo-cameras, heat-sensor 6000 infra-red motion-detector sunglasses, and helium balloons made of foil that'll reflect lasers."  
Jerry quickly added something else. "Oh, and GLADIS is applying hanna-tracer tattoos on your arms, just in case you get separated and have a hard time finding each other. From what I understand, Toy Island is rather big and crowded."

Clover managed to squeeze a comment in. "Does the WOOHP gadget lab know anything about what fashion is in and what's out?"  
"Come on, Clover," Jerry responded, "retro is supposed to be excellent for fashion. Oh, and Alex, don't feel left out. I'll tell you what: until I get back, you can handle anything that turns up."  
"Excellent! That's just what I wanted to do."  
"Very well then. Ta-ta."

In an instant, the girls and I were returned to our villa. "Wow," Alex commented, "it's like everyone but me is going on that Toy Island cruise."  
"Almost everyone," Sam corrected Alex. "There's someone who doesn't seem to be going."

RIRIRI! Clover answered the phone call. "Hello? … Hi again, Mandy. What is it this time? … Oh, no. I wish I was going. Well, guess what. I am! … WHAT? But he's the captain of the JB football team! … Fine. Goodbye."

Clover hung up. "She IS going. With the captain of the school football team, no less. It makes me so furious!" She fantasized turning into a lion and biting Mandy's head off.  
Alex's face brightened a little, knowing that she'd be free of Mandy for the weekend, or however long it would take for her to return.

FRIDAY 05:00 PM - HARBOR  
Sam, Clover, Arnold, and I were all on the S.S. Toybox, the cruise ship that would take us to Toy Island. A crowd of people were waving goodbye to us, Alex included.  
"Bon voyage!" Alex called. "Bring me back a souvenir!"  
-  
This is Toy Island, full of toys  
For all the girls and all the boys.  
What is in store for Sam and me?  
You won't find out 'til Chapter Three! 


	3. Luxury ? Cruise

Trouble on Toy Island

Author's note: Sorry for the lag. I've been getting quite a bit of homework recently. Well, on with the story.  
-  
Chapter 3: Luxury (?) Cruise  
-  
FRIDAY 05:18 PM - S.S. TOYBOX  
"This is a boring cruise," Clover said, looking out onto the ocean, "and I'm beginning to feel seasick."  
"Don't stare at the waves, then," Arnold suggested. "If you do, you'll only feel worse."

Sam and I were busy looking around the deck. There were many people around us.  
"I've got this gut feeling that something's wrong here," I told Sam, pulling a pad of paper out of my backpack. "I'm going to take a survey among the passengers. I'll be right back."  
I went around, questioning the passengers about their names, what trivia questions they were asked, and why they knew the answers. A pattern showed up quickly. Look below, and you'll see what I mean.

Arnold. I was asked what ion supplies energy for atomic explosions (the Uranium 2-35). You know how much of a chemistry geek I am.  
Mandy. I was asked about Fashion Weekly, which, as you know, I'm a reporter for.  
Dinah. I was asked what the initials of the BHA programming language stand for (Butt-Head Astronomer). I was a computer programmer on my most recent job, so it was a snap.  
Ivan W. Aller. I was asked what the first license plate ever made said. I'm a used car dealer who researches a lot of that stuff, so it wasn't a problem.  
Jacob Merdo. I was asked how much chocolate was used in the original Toll House Cookie recipe. I'm a cook at a diner, so I knew this one in a snap.

"… and Jason and I were both asked about video games, which we're really good at," I explained to Sam once the polling was done. "See what's going on here?"  
Sam nodded. "Every trivia question was asked to someone who knows a lot about the subject at hand. Someone wants a lot of tourists to visit Toy Island."  
"Exactly. Though I'm still not sure why."

At that moment, a voice came over the loudspeaker. "We will be arriving at Toy Island in ten minutes. Be prepared."  
The familiar Toy Island jingle began to play. "This is Toy Island, full of toys / For all the girls and all the boys / The carnival is lots of fun / So get together, everyone."  
"I don't know what's making me want to throw up more," I heard someone mutter, "the rocking of this cruise ship or that stupid jingle."

05:30 PM - TOY ISLAND PIER  
The S.S. Toybox finally reached the pier, and anchored. Tourists poured off the cruise ship like water from a pitcher. We were among them.  
We were greeted by six people dressed like the toy soldiers we saw in the Toy Island commercial. There were three male soldiers and three females.

"Welcome to the Toy Island amusement park," one female greeted us. "We're the toy soldiers, built by Dan Ti himself to make your visit to Toy Island more enjoyable."  
"If you're lost, just look for us," a male added. "Stop by the information booth to get your maps of the place, and be sure to stop by Toy Tunnel in the castle quadrant."

Clover and I both got maps. Just like Jason had said, the park was divided into a main plaza in the south, a giant toy store in the east, a board game area in the west, and a toy block castle in the north.  
"We want to go to the board game area first," Arnold told Sam and me.  
"Fine," I responded. "We're going to the toy store. We'll meet a little later near the castle's south turret. Let's go."  
We left.  
-  
What's next? You'll have to wait to find out! 


	4. Fun & Games

Trouble on Toy Island

Author's note: Okay, time for the fourth chapter. And don't worry, Matt, er, Mat. I wasn't THAT bored.

-  
Chapter 4: Fun & Games  
-

05:36 PM - WEST TOY ISLAND  
Arnold and Clover arrived at the board game area. The floor was decorated with all kinds of game boards, and there were giant game pieces. Arnold led Clover over to one part of the area.  
Two toy soldiers were waiting in the area. One was pushing some chess pieces around while the other was sitting on a bench nearby.

"Hi," Clover said to the soldier moving the pieces. "What's going on here?"  
"Nothing much," the toy soldier replied. "Just setting the chess pieces up for another game of chess. Want to go up against us?"  
Before Clover could respond, Arnold spoke. "Sure thing, guys. Let's go."

EAST TOY ISLAND  
Sam and I had just reached the giant toy store area.

"Wow," I exclaimed, "this is just like Jason said! It's the way a real toy store would look if we were the size of mice. Come on, Sam, let's check out that train set."  
The train set was huge, and by "huge" I mean HUGE. Two toy soldiers were at the switch panel, flipping switches and altering the directions that the train went on the track.

I walked up and greeted the soldiers, and they stopped the train and looked at us. I then spoke up. "Will you let us ride the train?"  
"Go ahead, get on," one soldier replied.  
"Rides are always free on Toy Island," the other added.

We got on, and began to ride around. The toy soldiers adjusted the track constantly as we went.

WEST TOY ISLAND  
"Queen's pawn from B-4 to C-3, capture knight," Arnold commanded. Clover shoved a gigantic pawn over, bumping the knight. She then removed the knight from the board, tiring herself out with all the effort despite that the pieces were lighter than they looked.  
"Bishop from F-6 to C-3, capture pawn," the soldier on the bench shot back, and the other soldier moved the bishop and removed the pawn.  
Clover nearly collapsed. "Arnold, all this moving is killing me. Can you pause a minute before your next move?"

EAST TOY ISLAND  
After a while, we got bored and got off the train. We climbed up on one of the shelves and took another look around. "Say, Leo," Sam mentioned, "does this shelf look familiar?"  
"Yes, it does," I concurred. "I think this is the same shelf we saw in that commercial. Come on, let's try the jingle. One, two, three, and-"  
"_This is Toy Island, full of toys / For all the girls and all the boys / The carnival is lots of fun / So come together, everyone._"

We sang the first line together, then I sung the second by myself, then Sam got the third line solo, then we sang together again on the last line, just like the toy soldiers did.

The two of us continued singing until a soldier approached us. "Great job, you two. You'd make great Toy Island toy soldiers."

I smirked. "You think so? Where do we sign up?"  
"I wish you could, but we toy soldiers are made, not hired. Didn't one of us tell you? Dan Ti makes us with his own hands."

Sam decided to do some investigating. "Tell us a little more about the way you guys are made."  
"Well, for every male toy soldier he makes a female, and vice versa. We're with our mates all the time. We all get numbers, too. The males get odd numbers, the females even. I'm Number 237. Number 238, my mate, is right over there."

"Interesting. Where are you made?"  
"We're made at the … that's none of your business!"

I balked. Then, I noticed something familiar about 237's glasses. "Hey, a friend of mine who came here last week has glasses like yours. Heard of him?"  
238 approached and stood next to 237. "Might be a coincidence, might not be. Sometimes Dan Ti makes us based on some of the tourists."

"Well, okay. Be seeing you." I had heard enough, but I decided to check one thing. I made an exaggerated salute.  
Sam looked at me funny. "Salute, Sam! He's a soldier, remember?" I whispered in her ear. She saluted as well.  
The soldiers returned our salutes, knocking their hats off in the process. In the moment between then and when they took their hats again, we recognized their hairstyles as Jason's and Megan's.  
Sam gasped, but I pulled her away. "Come on, let's go."

06:00 PM - TOY BLOCK CASTLE - SOUTH TURRET  
We all gathered at the turret. Clover was the first to speak. "So, how'd it go?"  
"Sam and I took a ride on a neat train set, and learned a little about the toy soldiers," I responded. "And you?"  
Arnold answered this one. "Clover and I played a game of chess against two toy soldiers on the biggest chess board you'll ever see. We beat them by a few pawns."

He then glanced at Clover. "Hey, want to try Toy Tunnel with me?"

Toy Tunnel? I had heard of that place. When Jason had called me, he was on Toy Tunnel. His call had been cut off for some reason.

"Hold it, Arnold," I said, stepping between Arnold and Clover. "You can't go on Toy Tunnel. It's, um, getting a little late. Let's return to the plaza for dinner, and find a place to stay for the night."  
A nearby toy soldier suggested we spend the night at the Toy Island Marionette Motel, just outside the park. The stay was free for Toy Island tourists, so we agreed to stay there.  
-  
That's all for now. Just you wait, though! 


	5. Uh oh!

Trouble on Toy Island

Author's note: This is Toy Island, full of toys / For all the girls and all the boys / The carnival is lots of fun / So come together, every- oh, sorry, folks. That jingle is stuck in my head. Let's continue!  
And Mat, even I don't know how long this story is going to be!  
-  
Chapter 5: Uh-oh.  
-

SATURDAY 06:52 AM - TOY ISLAND MARIONETTE MOTEL  
I yawned as I woke up. Sam followed suit. In the next room, Clover and Arnold woke up as well.  
We met in the lobby. "I want to go on Toy Tunnel," Arnold reminded us. "Any chance that we might go?"  
"We'll see after breakfast and a little sightseeing," Sam responded. "Leo and I want to look around a little, maybe take some pictures."

07:12 AM - TOY BLOCK CASTLE  
Sam stood next to a flag atop one of the turrets. "Okay, Leo," she told me, "take the picture!"  
I held up my 3D holo-camera and took the picture. "It's taken, Sam. Let's see what else there is to see."

Arnold called to us. "Hey, Sam, Leo, we're ready to go on Toy Tunnel. Come on!"  
As we approached the Toy Tunnel entrance, I whispered something in Sam's ear. She nodded silently.

Sam approached Arnold. "I'm going with you on the first car. Clover and Leo will follow you in the next."  
Arnold blinked. "What are you talking about? I'm ticketed with Clover, not you."  
"I know that, Arnold. But it's a tradition of ours. When we've both got dates, we swap boyfriends for a moment to find out about each other's tastes. Don't worry, we'll swap back after the ride."  
"Well, okay. Come on, let's go."

Arnold and Sam got on the ride. Clover and I pretended to follow, but backed out at the last second. Arnold never knew.

When Arnold's attention was elsewhere, Sam put her X-powder on speakerphone. I opened my DS and got the connection.  
Clover glanced at me. "Why are you going through this, Leo?"  
"Jason lost contact with me while he was on this ride," I explained. "I suspect that not everything on Toy Island is fun and games."

As if on cue, I heard two screams from my DS at the same time, and it nearly leaped out of my hands. The signal went dead. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds.  
I pressed a few buttons on my DS. "At the same time as the screams," I concluded, "the X-powder was hit with some kind of wave, one tuned to the same frequency as brain waves."  
"Maybe it hypnotized those two or something," Clover figured.  
"Yeah. That'd explain why those two soldiers at the store looked just like Jason and Megan."

I pressed a few more buttons on my DS. "What are you doing now?" Clover inquired.  
"Getting the tracking on Sam's hanna-tracer tattoo," I explained. "Ah! Got it. Looks like she's heading for the east corner of the park."  
"Let's go check it out."  
We ran off.

-  
Short chapter this time, but this is a good time to break off. 


	6. Head and Soldiers

Trouble on Toy Island

Author's note: Did you see "A Redhead's Lunch?" Mat seems to be my only reviewer, but as long as it's someone, I don't mind! ;-)  
And one more thing. Even I don't know how long any of my stories are going to be until they're almost over, with few exceptions.  
-

Chapter 6: Head and Soldiers

-

07:37 AM - EAST TOY ISLAND  
Clover and I rushed toward the east corner of the park. We found a doorway guarded by two toy soldiers in this corner, which was in the giant toy store section.

First things first: I used my DS to contact Alex. Her image appeared on the DS touch screen. "Enjoying Toy Island, Leo?"  
"I wish," I responded. "I think the place is brainwashing tourists when they go on Toy Tunnel. Try to get a lock on Sam; I sent her into Toy Tunnel with Arnold."  
Alex blinked. "I thought Sam was with you."  
"She was, but I pulled a switcheroo. She should be brainwashed or something by now. Get a lock on her and investigate."  
"What? But I don't even know how to work all of the WOOHP equipment!"  
I used the DS stylus to tap the screen right where Alex's eye was.  
"Ouch! Okay, okay, I'll do it. No need to poke me in the eye." Alex signed off.

Putting on my heat-sensor 6000's, I scanned the area. "There's a large group of people - toy soldiers, I'm guessing - below here. A passage to them leads from that doorway."  
We tried to enter the doorway, but the soldiers stopped us. "Now, just a moment. You're not Dan Ti, and you're not toy soldiers, so you're not allowed past here."

I sighed, but I had a plan. We both hid around the corner while I scanned the male toy soldier with my DS, and used it to change into a toy soldier outfit myself. Clover did the same with her X-powder and the female toy soldier.  
We then attempted to get through again. "Hello," I ad-libbed, "we're toy soldiers, uh, #15 and #16. We were just passing through to see Dan."  
"I'm pretty sure you two are impostors," one soldier countered.  
Clover's temper took over. "What? What makes you so sure we aren't #15 and #16?"  
"Because WE'RE #15 and #16."

Blush city. We immediately fled the area, but screeched to a halt as we hid behind two empty toy soldier packages. Two other toy soldiers approached us.  
These two toy soldiers looked very much like Jerry and Dinah. They were singing the usual: "This is Toy Island, full of toys / For all the girls and all the boys / The carnival is lots of fun / So come together, everyone."

Clover thought quickly, and asked them a question: "Hello, you two. What numbers are you?"  
"Numbers 323 and 324," the Dinah toy soldier told us.  
"That's a nice number," I commented. "Were you made recently?"  
"Very recently. Just yesterday, in fact."

Just yesterday? Just yesterday, Clover had seen Jerry and Dinah get on Toy Tunnel. That was all we needed to hear. We jumped the soldiers and stuffed them into the packages, tying them up as tight as we could.  
I took out my DS once again, and Clover followed suit with her X-powder. We copied the uniforms of Jerry and Dinah, and approached the east corner once again.

This time around, we introduced ourselves as #323 and #324, and got through with no problem. We walked down the spiral staircase to the room downstairs.  
We approached a toy soldier standing against the wall. "Excuse me, sir," I asked, "can you give me directions to Dan Ti's office? We're a bit lost."  
The toy soldier responded with barely a thought. "Down that hall, to your left. Look for a door with a picture of a crown on it."

We walked down that hall, and found a door with a picture of a crown on it to our left. Through it was a cute-looking man shuffling some papers. This was Dan Ti for sure.  
Dan Ti looked up. "Is there some problem, you two?"  
"No," Clover responded. "We just wanted to stop by and say hello."  
I nodded. "Yeah, and I think #324 has a bit of a crush on you."

A P.A. system broadcast a message to us. "Attention, Dan Ti. More brainwashed tourists are ready to be converted to toy soldiers. Report to the arrival bay at once."  
Dan Ti got up. "Mind if we follow?" I ad-libbed. "#324 and I really enjoy watching the conversion process." He gave us the OK, and we followed him down the hall to a door with a picture of a toy soldier on it.

On the other side of the door was a waterway that was no doubt on the other side of Toy Tunnel. A boat came down with Sam and Arnold on it, and Dan Ti fetched them.  
"#323," Dan Ti told us as he wrote something on a clipboard, "fetch me two size 2 soldier hats, and #324, fetch me two toy guns." We complied as Dan Ti said something to Sam and Arnold.

We heard part of what Dan Ti was saying. "… You get that? #351 and #352. That's who you are."  
"#351," Arnold repeated.  
"#352," Sam said.

"Excellent. I'm assigning you to popcorn duty in the main plaza."

After Dan Ti gave them their uniforms and toy guns (which we fetched willingly), he sent them off. Then, another P.A. announcement stopped our hearts cold. It went like this:  
"Attention all soldiers. Soldiers #323 and #324 have been found tied up in the east quadrant. They say they were assaulted by a blonde girl and a brown-haired boy. Be on the lookout for a blonde girl and a brown-haired boy who may be impersonating these two soldiers."

Blush city, the sequel. Everyone's attention turned to us. "BUSTED," we said at the same time.  
-  
BUSTED is right. Cliffhanger here! 


	7. Climax

Trouble on Toy Island

Author's note: Uh, Mat, what do you mean by "in terms of missions"? I don't quite get that. Oh well.

Chapter 7: Climax  
-

07:48 AM - BELOW TOY ISLAND  
Dan Ti locked us inside a cell which appeared to be made out of toy blocks. Four toy soldiers stood behind him.

"Okay, spill the beans," I growled at Dan Ti. "What's your motive for all this?"  
"Well, I guess I have time to tell you," Dan To told us. "When I was young, I was hooked on toys. LEGO blocks, train sets, dominoes, you name it, I played with it.  
"I never grew tired of toys. Even at nineteen, I would spend all my free time with my toys, which is a little unusual for a teenager."

I stopped Dan Ti for a moment. "I'm almost sixteen, I'll have you know, and I still play video games. What was your problem?"

"I'm getting to that. All my classmates laughed at me and made fun of me for playing with childish toys at the age I was. I was even kicked out of college!"

Clover spoke up. "And I suppose you want revenge on society for laughing at you?"  
"H-How did you know that?"  
"It's a generic thing. All sorts of villains want revenge."

"Well, as I was saying, I opened Toy Island. Toy Tunnel brainwashes the tourists that come here, and I never let them leave! And next week, I'll invite the world leaders! I can hardly wait!"  
"Wow, maybe the 'you'll never come back' shtick on your commercial wasn't as much an exaggeration as we thought."

Dan Ti laughed a little. "Well, I've got to get going. I'll leave soldiers #349 through #352 to watch you. So long."  
As Dan Ti left, the four toy soldiers approached us. As you probably recall, #351 was Arnold, and #352 was Sam. That always happens for some reason.

While marching, the four of them were singing the Toy Island jingle that I'm sure you know by now: "This is Toy Island, full of toys / For all the girls and all the boys / The carnival is lots of fun / So come together, everyone."

Clover called through the bars. "Sam? Arnold? Remember us, Clover and Leo? You can't tell me you've forgotten!"  
I shoved Clover aside. "That's never worked in the past, Clover. What makes you think it'll work now?"

After making this remark, I examined the blocks that made up the cell wall. I had a plan, which I whispered in Clover's ear.  
When I was done explaining my plan, Clover nodded. "Great idea, Leo. You may even be a better idea person than Sam is."

First order of business: I held up my 3D holo-camera and projected an image of Sam leaning against the wall. All four soldiers turned their attention.  
"Hey! Another intruder!" "Get her!" "No mercy!"

I stuck my pencil in between a couple of blocks, and Clover drove it in with a head-on kick. The wall was broken, and we fled. I hesitated only to fetch my pencil.

The sound of the wall collapsing drew the soldiers' attention, as they had just realized that they had just rushed a hologram. Their attention now turned back to us.  
"Stop!" #351 said, and all four toy soldiers pointed their toy guns at us.  
"Ooh, toy guns. Help. Mercy, please," Clover mocked. "You have to be kidding me."

Clover's confidence was damaged, I'm sure, when the soldiers fired their guns. Their shots were laser blasts. They narrowly missed us, but one of them happened to get Clover's hair.  
If you know anything about Clover, you know how she reacted. She karate-kicked the soldier who fired the shot in question, knocking him into a stack of boxes nearby.

I inflated my helium balloon in a hurry, and used it as a shield. The next shot bounced off it and made a hole in the hat of one soldier. We then fled for our lives.

A time when you're being chased is the last time you want your compowder to ring, but Clover's rang. She got it out and answered on the run. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Clover, Leo. Alex here. What position are you in?"  
"A sprinting position. We're being chased by toy soldiers!"  
"Well, I figured out how to reverse the effects of the hypnosis. It took a little help from GLADIS, but a conclusion has been reached."  
"What?"  
"You can reverse the effect by applying a weak electric shock to the victim. Does that help?"  
"Yes, it does. Thanks!"

Clover hung up just in time to slam face-first into a pillar. I pulled her out of the way, and the chase continued. We entered a door.

The door in question happened to be the door to the arrival bay. We grabbed a toy gun from the supply, and Clover removed the battery from it.  
As the soldiers confronted us, I pointed the toy gun at them. "Stay where you are or I'll blast you!" The soldiers didn't back down, so I pulled the trigger.

CLICK! Nothing happened.  
I quickly realized my mistake. "Note to self: electronic equipment does not work when the power supply is removed."

Meanwhile, Clover snuck behind the soldiers and applied the terminals of the battery to the ankle of #350. The shock caused her to drop to the ground.  
When she got up, we recognized her voice. "What is going on? Why am I in this stupid uniform? I bet Leo is to blame for all this. He's always pestering me. I'll get him!"  
"Three hundred fifty-two toy soldiers," Clover muttered, "and this one just had to be Mandy." She then applied the same kind of (ahem) shock therapy to the other three soldiers.  
-  
Well, that's all for now. I bet you're itching to find out what happens when we go after Dan Ti! 


	8. Cut to the Chase

Trouble on Toy Island

Author's note: Yeah, I'm anxious to continue this story. Nothing else to say.  
And … I've noticed an interesting pattern. Whenever I add a new chapter to this story, Mat updates "Tim Scam Again!" shortly after reviewing it.

-  
Chapter 8: Cut to the Chase  
-

08:01 - DAN TI'S OFFICE  
Dan Ti was busy doing paperwork in his office when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Dan Ti called.  
"Some toy soldiers who have some business with you," the reply came. Dan Ti opened the door … and found himself confronted by Sam, Clover, and myself.

Sam rushed around to the left, Clover mirrored Sam's moves on the right, and I vaulted over the desk. It looked like we had Dan Ti cornered, but he pressed a button on his desk and vanished through a secret tunnel.

Clover and Sam entered the secret tunnel after him, but just as I was about to follow, someone familiar stopped me. "Hold it, Leo. Tell me what's going on, and tell me this instant"  
"Not now, crow-hair," I replied, shoving Mandy aside. "You'll get the explanation in due time. Now, get out of here and find a safe place." I bolted, leaving Mandy as confused as ever.

Somehow I caught up to Sam and Clover. We activated our jetpack-backpacks to catch up to Dan Ti, but he was one step ahead of us, and activated jet engines on his shoes to blast ahead.

08:03 AM - TOY BLOCK CASTLE TURRET  
A door opened out of the side of the turret. Dan Ti blasted out, and we followed.  
"Leo," Sam instructed, "find Jerry and Dinah and de-hypnotize them and any other toy soldiers you find. Clover, come with me and we'll catch Dan Ti."  
"Roger." "Gotcha." I went one way, while the girls went another.

As I jetted over the toy store quadrant, I looked below and saw two very familiar toy soldiers driving the toy train engine. I hovered down to the switchboard.  
The toy soldiers operating the switchboard were singing the usual as they worked: "This is Toy Island, full of toys / For all the girls and all the boys / The carnival is lots of fun / So come together, everyone."

"Get lost, you two," I said to the two, "this one's mine." I flipped one switch with perfect timing.  
The points on the track changed. The front wheels of the engine went one way, the rear wheels went the other way, and the engine fell flat on its side.  
I promptly applied the voltage treatment to Jerry and Dinah. When they came to their senses, I explained everything to them.

MEANWHILE  
Dan Ti jetted low across the board game quadrant. He got near the chess board and lost the girls by hiding behind a rook.  
Clover looked around. "Where did he go?"  
A laser blast knocked Sam into the wall of the toy block castle. Clover looked, and saw Dan Ti holding a toy gun he had borrowed from a toy soldier.  
Dan Ti smirked, and blew on the top of the gun as if blowing some smoke away from the barrel. Clover gave chase around the other side of the rook, but was blasted.  
Just as Dan Ti thought he'd won, the rook he was hiding behind tipped over and pinned him to the ground. Sam had given the rook a push. "Check and mate," Sam quipped.

MEANWHILE  
"No kidding?"  
"That's right, Jerry. That all happened."

A ring tone interrupted me. I took out my DS and answered: "Hello? … Hey, Sam. … Great! You've captured Dan Ti? … Right away."

I turned my attention back to Jerry. "Dan Ti is under control. You'd better send the WOOHP capture team to mop things up."  
Jerry nodded, and contacted Alex. "Alex?"  
"That's my name. What do you need, Jerry?"  
"I need you to send the capture team here. The coordinates are-"  
"Send the capture team? How do I do that?"  
Jerry sighed. "I guess I forgot to tell you. In my desk, in the third drawer on the right, you'll find a …"  
-  
Just one chapter to go now! 


	9. Unfinished Business

Trouble on Toy Island

Author's note: This is the last chapter in the story. The last. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.  
And by the way, I left that sentence unfinished on purpose. I wanted to create an effect.

-  
Chapter 9: Unfinished Business  
-

08:11 AM - TOY ISLAND MAIN PLAZA  
The WOOHP capture team had arrived. Dan Ti had been handcuffed, and all the other soldiers had been restored.  
Jerry stood in front of Sam, Clover, and me. "Nice work, you three. I certainly didn't expect something like this to occur in front of my own nose."  
"No problem," Clover explained. "The one most important quality of being a WOOHP spy is that you're ALWAYS prepared."

Jerry laughed a little, and then turned his attention to Dan Ti. "Now, you're coming with us. We're going to tear down this park and …"  
"STOP!" I stepped between Jerry and Dan Ti. "You can't tear down Toy Island. Aside from all the hypnosis and stuff, it's a really fun place."  
Sam agreed. "A theme park like this shouldn't just be torn down. It just needs a little renovation, and a new owner."

"But where can we get a crew to do that kind of thing?" Jerry asked.  
"How about WOOHP's Delta team?" Clover suggested. "It's not like you ever use them for anything. Remember? The Delta team? Led by Steve Drake?"  
"Yeah," I agreed, "and I'm sure some of the tourists here would be glad to help out."

Jerry scratched his head, and then nodded. "I'll make the arrangements immediately."

04:30 PM - HARBOR  
The S.S. Toybox arrived back at the port. A wave of passengers disembarked. There were so many that the S.S. Toybox had to go back for more.  
Alex was there waiting for us. "Was Toy Island exciting, you guys?"  
"A little TOO exciting," I responded, "but I think I'll go back sometime."

MONDAY 05:31 PM - SPIES' VILLA  
Once again, the girls were relaxing in front of the TV. Clover turned the TV on right before a commercial.  
This was the familiar Toy Island commercial, redone. The same toy soldiers sang out: "This is Toy Island, full of toys / For all the girls and all the boys / The carnival is lots of fun / So come together, everyone."  
And so they sang, and a new voice chimed in: "Toy Island, an island carnival so magnificent it rivals Coney Island. Perfect for dates! Cruises to the island leave every Friday at 5."  
The voice continued. "Ask for information wherever Toy Island tickets are sold. I, Steve Drake, the new owner of Toy Island, guarantee that you'll love it so much that you'll never want to return home!"

"WANT to return home," I emphasized. "I'm glad it all worked out."

Then, the girls' favorite TV show, Beautiful People, Miserable Lives, came on. It bored me out of my skull, so I got up and left the couch.  
I walked over and looked out the window. Mandy and her Toy Island date were walking down the sidewalk.

"I don't know about you, J.B.," Mandy said, "but after that Toy Island fiasco, I never want to see another toy soldier as long as I live."

An idea hit me so hard I nearly lost my balance. During our visit to Toy Island, I had bought a wind-up toy soldier at the souvenir shop. I got it out.  
Carefully but quickly, I wound up the soldier and set it off. It crossed Mandy's path as it played a bell version of the Toy Island jingle.  
Mandy screamed as she rushed up a nearby tree. J.B. cracked up. The girls were too absorbed in their TV show to notice.

Of course, Mandy knew exactly who to blame for this humiliation. "LEO!"

-

THE END

Oh, one more thing. Did you see the lyrics to the Toy Island jingle in every chapter? Here are their locations:

One: The TV commercial.  
Two: Parodied for the "Wait for the next chapter!" blurb.  
Three: Right after the announcement that the S.S. Toybox will arrive at Toy Island.  
Four: Sam and I try it right before we run into Jason and Megan.  
Five: The author's note.  
Six: Jerry and Dinah sing it right before we speak to them.  
Seven: Sam and the other toy soldiers sing it as they guard our cell.  
Eight: The toy soldiers operating the switchboard sing it.  
Nine: The TV commercial again. 


	10. A Blurb from Leo

Trouble on Toy Island

(NOTE: This really short thing is what I call a "episode-finale blurb". Some of the most recent Totally Spies episodes have them. They each can be seen during the credits. For example, the one for "Dental? More Like Mental" is where Jerry talks about how absurd it is for Alex to be afraid of dentistry, and then GLADIS … reminds him.)

-  
A Blurb from Leo  
-

This is Toy Island, full of toys, for all the girls, and all the … oh, right. Man, Toy Island was pretty cool. I got all these souvenirs: toy soldiers, teddy bears, the works.  
Thing is, I'm almost sixteen, and this stuff is still fun. I guess you can be a kid no matter what age you are.

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O. And on this farm he had some cows, E-I-E-I-O. With a moo, moo here and a-"

Clover! Quit singing that stupid kid's song. You're not seven, so quit acting like you are. 


End file.
